1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a movable mechanical doll, and more particularly to a doll that has movable shoulders and arms driven by a mechanism and first motors.
2. Description of Related Art
Dolls have been a favorite toy for thousands of years. In conventional dolls, movable mechanical dolls are much more interesting than static dolls, because these movable mechanical dolls have movable body parts and can sing and speak.
A conventional movable mechanical doll which can move its shoulders and arms has such a complex structure that it is very convenient to assemble the doll and a manufacturing cost of the doll is high.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved movable mechanical doll to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a movable mechanical doll which has a simple structure to achieve actions of moving its shoulders and arms.